Jasolivian
Jasolivian is the friendship pairing of''' ' [[Jason Earles|'Jas'o'''n' Earles]] and [[Olivia Holt|'Olivia' Holt]] . Olivia has stated to think of Jason as her mentor. Jasolivian Moments *'In this tweet Jason tweets ''Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and punch myself in the face...Happy Friday everybody! then Olivia tweets back saying lets be nice to ourself now jason...hehe ;)' *'Jason and Olivia went to Christmas parade together. Jason said he had a great time as seen hereOlivia retweeted that tweet''' *'Jason calls Oivia cute and Olivia says he's cute too and loves his training photos. She also adds she loves him as seen here ' *'When Olivia tweets everyone saying to follow court_elizabeth.Jason says follow or what and calls her pushy and says he's not scared of her and also calls her miss chicken sandwich as seen here Then Olivia tells Jason she knows she intimidates him and she also knows she misses here ' *'Jason tweets Olivia saying he had a great time in Olivia's birthday party and he also says ''hope you enjoy the hello kitty karate kim.He also calls her adorable as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets back saying hope he had a great time and she loved Hello Kitty Karate Kim and also the Itunes giftcard and the card as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets about thunderstorms and how she didn't miss it at all. Jason tweets back saying he loves the thunderstorms and also adds Miss you tool as seen here ' *'Olivia then tweets back saying no you don't you love olive and adds ''tehe miss you more dork as seen here '' *'''Jason tweets about going to the holidays and how feels tanner already. Olive tells him to have fun, take loads of picture for her and also adds about Jason not letting her climb on the suitcase and she also tells him to tan on as seen here *'Jason and Olivia talk about how Olivia is on an RT spree on twitter filling his timeline, Olivia tells him if it was bunny foo foo then he won't get angry, Jason talks about little bunny foo foo hopping in the forest scooping field mices bopping their heads. Olivia then tells him to hear her battle cry and says its better than his as seen here and here ' *'Jason says he saw Super8 and loved the movie,Olivia says she feels so loved as seen her' *'Olivia tweets about a good day at the Kickin It rehearsal and Jason tells her to go to bed as seen here and Olivia listens to him and goes to bed as seen here ' *'Jason teases Olivia saying that she misses him too much and she can't wait to get back to work and Olivia says she missed yelling battle cries with him as seen here and here' *'Olivia tweets about having fun at Debby Ryan's birthday party and Jason tells her to go to sleep because the show kickin it isn't gonna shoot itself as seen here and Olivia says she was trying to have a little night out and then she says she's going to bed and she also says she loves him in the end as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets here about dreaming big and Jason says he won't, he will dream small and calls her miss bossy pants as seen here Olivia then says do whatever he wants to do and she was just trying to give a little info and asks why is he so stupid as seen here ' *'Jason then says he takes it all back and calls her a doo doo and says her karate is ok and also she made this the worst day ever as seen here ' *'Olivia then calls him a big dipthong and says karate is not his thing and she also says he ruined her life as seen here ' *'Jason says he's just kidding and he loves her and says she is his favorite person and also asks why is so stupid in the end as seen here ' *'Olivia says she loves him and she was kidding as well and asks him why is he so tupid as seen here ' *'Olivia thanks Jason for being there for her as seen here ' *'Olivia says Jason is a fun guy to work with and a sweet guy as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets about being sick and Jason tells to feel better and calls her Miss Holt as seen here ' *'Olivia says she heard about him not feeling better either she says hope he gets better as well as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets about giving up ''Giving up doesn't always mean that your weak..Sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go' *'Jason agrees with her and says you suck and realise it and he meant people in general not Olivia as seen here ' *'Jason thinks Olivia is the funniest person he knows as seen here ' *'Jason praises Olivia for doing good and tells her to keep it up as seen here ' 'Gallery' '''Click here to view the Jasolivian Gallery.' Category:Friendship Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Off screen Category:Videos Category:galleries Category:Friendships with Jason Earles Category:Friendships with Olivia Holt Category:Adults Category:Actors Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Males Category:Actresses Category:Olivia holt Category:Jason Earles